


17th of All

by sundaycandy (tickingclocks)



Series: if ya don't know, now ya know [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Hip Hop, Music Industry AU, Photoshop is abused, Twitter, seriously i tried to make a good looking album cover yall i rly did, twitter beef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickingclocks/pseuds/sundaycandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which A.Ham is Kanye and John Adams is Wiz Khalifa </p><p>(not all of these in the series are gonna be twitter fics jsyk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	17th of All

**Author's Note:**

> so ive had a music industry au in mind for this fandom for the longest time and the more i thought about it, the more everything just made sense?? 
> 
> and yes im still working on the high school au, just kno that this isnt nearly as serious
> 
> john adams has the role of wiz in this but think of him as more of a p diddy type
    
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
      
    
    I love yall, honestly. It's u guys that made my EP #1 on the charts for so long  
    
      
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
    for that I have a sneak peak at the cover art for my new album  
    
      
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
    my debut album JUST U W8 will be released exclusively on my website :D  
    
      
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
      
    
    tired of dealing with these third party assholes  
    
      
    
    **STRAIGHT OUTTA BOSTON** @papa_adams:  
    
    love watching c.b! what a miserable lil fuck  
    
      
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
    @papa_adams creole bastard????? who u callin a miserable fuck u FAT PIECE OF SHIT  
    
      
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
      
    
    1st of all, I don't associate myself with him. His name never exits my mouth. Hes not on my mind ever  
    
      
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
    2nd, for him to call me out of my name like that is beyond disrespectful. Fuck john adams  
    
      
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
      
    
    3rd, hes irrelevant. @papa_adams hasn't released a record in 5 years...his word has 0 impact  
    
      
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
    4th that's racist  
    
      
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
    technically xenophobic but yall kno what I meant  
    
      
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
    5th, there's so much negatively in this industry tbh. why spread more of it?  
    
      
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
      
    
    6th, fuck John Adams  
    
      
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
    7th my genius is being squandered by fools like adams. do u kno how many brain cells I'm losing from this  
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
      
    
    8th the only reason adams is famous is bc his entire family is in the industry so.....  
    
      
    
    
    
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
    9th I had to STRUGGLE. I didn't get here from some handout from my cousin  
    
      
    
    
    
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
    10th if I have a kid, he won't immediately get a record deal like @jqaaaaaa does  
    
      
    
    
    
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
    11th, ADAMS ADMINISTRATION did NOT deserve a grammy lmao. but im not supposed to say that huh  
    
      
    
    
    
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
    12th, my managers telling me to stop. well fuck him too  
    
      
    
    
    
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
    13th I take that back sorry @OGwash I love u fam  
    
      
    
    
    
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
    14th this entire situation is making me hungry and when I'm hungry I can't think and when I can't think I can't make art and w  
    
      
    
    
    
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
      
    
    when I can't make art then what???  
    
      
    
    
    
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
    15th @papa_adams step ur bars game up  
    
      
    
    
    
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
    16th hes a misogynist, xenophobic, homophobic garbage can. Check his rapgenius profile  
    
      
    
    
    
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
    how does @abby_a feel about being called ur bitch @papa_adams?????  
    
      
    
    
    
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
    17th my blood pressure is thru the roof what the fuck  
    
      
    
    **STRAIGHT OUTTA BOSTON** @papa_adams:  
    
    @a.ham why r u bringing my 14 yr old son and wife into this tho  
    
      
    
    **STRAIGHT OUTTA BOSTON** @papa_adams:  
    
      
    
    @a.ham I was talkin bout Charlie Brown....the peanuts character....chill lmao
    
    
      
    
    **STRAIGHT OUTTA BOSTON** @papa_adams:  
    
      
    
    @a.ham heres a video of my wife...MY WIFE...saying she doesnt mind mind ur business bro  
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
    @papa_adams all the love man. Simple misunderstanding  
    
      
    
    
    
    
    **YA BOI HAM** @a.ham:  
    
    im changing my album title to CREOLE BASTARD,

**Author's Note:**

> and yes i did make the adams family the family from black-ish dont judge me
> 
> hmu on tumblr @barackandrollobama


End file.
